


Bad Idea

by ShadowBirdWrites



Series: Darkhawk Oneshots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, I really hope none of my friends read this, I'm Going to Hell, Nightwing - Freeform, Oh god, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shh, Smut, Someone gets Dick from Richard., this took 4 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBirdWrites/pseuds/ShadowBirdWrites
Summary: A quickie in the manor? Why the hell not?Dick certainly doesn't see a reason not to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um…  
> SMUT.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm digging a hole to hell at this point.

'Bad Idea'

This was a /bad idea/. Like, sneak-up-on-Dami level bad idea. But somehow, neither Dick or Dark could bring themselves to care. Not with his tongue down her throat and her hands clenched in his hair, pressed against each other on the study wall.   
Then again, that was his style. Taking massive risks. Leaping off buildings without warning or plan, and figuring a way out of it in the middle of the freefall.   
Speaking of falling, wait, no— rising! Oh boy, that could be taken two ways. Judging by how hard they were rocking against each other, apparently they were taking both. Dark was lifted off her feet and put on the edge of the desk, where she sat, quite content to let him continue rutting against her until he was satisfied.  
That was, until a warm, calloused hand slid in under the waistband of her sweats and panties to pull both clothing items off.   
Oh.  
Oh God.  
That meant only one th—  
A moan escaped from Dark's lips, as her lover pushed into her slowly, his thick, long dick spreading her wide to take him. His dark blue eyes rolled back in pleasure, before refocusing on her face, and smirking. As the slow, sensual roll of his hips started, Dark struggled for breath, meanwhile trying to remain as quiet as possible.  
'Cause this could end badly. They weren't anywhere near alone in Wayne Manor, and if she made more noise then this…well, she'd be extremely surprised if Bruce didn't hear about this by dinner.   
Noticing that her attention was wavering, Dick took the chance to reposition himself, aiming directly for her g-spot. She just barely managed to muffle her screams into his shoulder when he started to piston into her, fast and hard. He pried her up, only to cover her mouth with his own as he fucked into her soft, wet heat. Her walls clenched down around him, making her passage impossibly tight. The pressure only drove his thrusts faster, harder, until his breath was stuttering and he couldn't keep a rhythm. His entire body tensed as he emptied his balls deep inside her. She shook at the sensation of his cum filling her up comfortably. The slick, wet sound as he pulled out of her well-fucked pussy made him shiver lightly, and she sighed contently as she leaned back to stare at the ceiling, legs dangling off the desk in front of her. She heard her lover walk around the desk to her head and tilted her head back to see him, cock tucked back into his sweats. He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips.  
"Love you." He murmured, before picking her up bridal style off the desk. When he went to stand her up, she stayed in his arms for a few moments, face pressed into his shoulder.  
"I know you like quickies, Dick, but next time, warn a girl first!" She whispered in mock-anger, then pressing a kiss to his Adam's apple.  
"Done." He promised quietly.  
"Dick?" She started, getting a questioning noise in response.  
"This was a great idea."


End file.
